The tracking of the Timelords
by Geminifan2
Summary: Molly Hooper enjoyed a quiet life when Sherlock came back. Then Moriarty makes an appearance. She runs off to see a blue box. A goofy man with a bow tie talks to her. Then she is attacked saved by him. She is taken across time and space. Trying to be saved from her hunter. The secret of her past. She slowly falls for her hero, will anything happen? WhoLock


_**For Brytte Mystere, and their wonderful idea. Sorry it took so long to get this thing started**_

* * *

_" Papa, what about Mama!" A young girl cried. She clung the the shirt of her father. She felt fire hear explosions, she was scarred. Her eyes closed as her father pulled her closer. _

_" EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! " _

_" GET THE KIDS!" Screams and cries surrounded them tears formed in here eyes. They fell down her dirty face. _

_" It's alright darling, We will be ok. " Her father said. His voice tight, he stopped and looked around. A strange sound was heard, her father ran toward it. he jumped and dodged fighting as he went. Sweat dripped from his forehead on to her. She didn't say anything, she could feel his heart racing. His lungs pulling in more air as he packed her around the plant at war. She buried her face in his chest._

_" He's still here!" His voice cause the girl to look up. Her father was smiling, his dirty sweaty face made her smile a little. His voice was so full of hope. She looked over to see a blue police box. She had seen it before, it had been in a museum. Her father rushed to the door, it was open just a crack. The inside was like most everything her people made. Bigger on the inside she was set down. She smiled knowing that here she would be safe. Her father pulled her into a hug. __  
_

_" Be strong for me, ok?" He said she hugged him back. " There will be a man coming in don't leave until he has. You don't want him to see you. " _

_" Papa, your coming with!" She clung to him. " Don't leave me papa!" Her father pried her off and kissed her forehead. _

_" Papa, loves you don't you forget it. " With that he rushed out the door. She went to hide, someplace in the ship. She had always been good at that game. _

_" Master, what are you doing here?" A strange man's voice asked. _

_" Looking for my child Doctor." Her papa answered. _

_" Molly was not at home?" _

_" No, she ran off when the fighting started." _

* * *

Present ( Molly)

" Sherlock! You can't just barge in before hours!" John yelled. Molly smiled, she never minded when the consulting detective did this. She knew now that she would never had a chance with him. He didn't want anything like that. She was happy that he still thought of her a friend. Sherlock was working on a crime, she let him use her lab. Much to John's dismay.

" It's fine John, really. I've brought some breakfast would you like some?" She asked opening a small box she always had with her. John looked at her his eyes softening like a father would with his daughter.

" Molly, thank you, but Mary made sure I ate before I came." He said patting his stomach. She nodded and pulled out a box of cereal and milk. She was happy for him, though she did sometimes wish for a love like he had. Sherlock she was sure knew this, he seemed to know it before she would.

" Moriarty is back!" Sherlock jumped up like he had been hit with a hotshot. Stuff fell on the table. Her cereal split a little. She reached calmly as she could for the paper towel in front of her. That was part of her past she didn't want to remember. She had been used like a pawn, by someone she had fallen for. To hurt someone else who was , now, more important to her.

" Sherlock, you said he shot himself. In the head, I'm sure he's dead." John sighed.

" Ahhh, but you said the same about me." Sherlock pointed at him. Then he looked at me, I was trying to hide my shaking. " Molly, sorry. I...forgot " He apologized. after the fall he had changed so much. She was still shocked by his words.

" It's...fine,...I-I'll be ok." I stuttered out. Mentally smacking myself, anyone would tell she was lying. I had never been very good at it. " I...need to go for a walk. " I stood up, before they could say anything. I walked out the door and ran down the hall.

When I stopped I was at a park. I leaned on a tree and slid down, a hole filling my chest. I was scarred, scared of him. I curled up into a ball placing my head down on my knees wrapping my arms around my legs.

" Oh, London 2013. What a great year." Came a voice. I looked up to see a man, he had on a tweet suit. Dark brown hair. He looked around and I could see he wore a bow tie. It did look kinda goofy. Then he waved at me funny, a goofy grin on his face. I smiled and waved back. He then walked on his way. I stood up and watched him. Something seemed familiar about him. Then my eyes fell on a blue box.

I walked up to it; the top read,' PUBLIC POLICE BOX.' It was almost strange, like I had seen it before. In a dream perhaps? No, You only seen things you had seen before. Had I seen it before. I lifted my fingers to touch it. The wood had looked ruff and splintering, it was smooth. I then moved my hand to the handle. It was locked. I twinge of disappointment rushed though my body.

" It won't open without the key." Came the voice of the goofy man from before. He looked rather serious. I backed away from the two.

" I'm sorry, it's just. " She said. He tilted his head.

" Funny most humans don't mind it a bit." He chuckled. It was my turn to be confused.

"I...I should get going. My friends will be worried." I stuttered once again.

"May I know your name?" He asked politely. Something told me I could trust this man. I didn't know what it was, I figured I should trust it.

" Molly, Molly Hooper." I smiled. " I really should go." I said walking off.

" May we meet again Molly." He then went into the box. Then came a sound I knew. I turned around to see it fading. It left a deja vu feeling around me as I walked back. I didn't even notice the tears rolling down my face until I came back and Serlock and John fussed over it. John doing most of the fussing, Sherlock sulking in the corner like a child in time out.


End file.
